The Mystery of the Pendent
by Adean Eris Micheals
Summary: Adean returns to Equestria to find out more about how those thugs got the pendent, along the way Adean starts to fall in love with Discord and Discord would try anything to help Adean figure out the mystery of the stolen pendent
1. Back to Equestria

we where in another dimension but I didn't know if I was in Equestria, that thing of becoming a draconequus and the pendent inside me was all nothing but a bad dream, I must've dreamed I was going through a mirror where the old high school statue was to a strange faraway magical land full of pastel colored ponies and other mythical creatures. When I wake up I'll be in my bedroom with all my stuff all I need to do is get ready for work and live a normal life.

"Hey! Adean, wake up, we're back in Equestria," said somewhat of a familiar voice. How can it be possible? Sunset Shimmer was just a person in my dream that I remembered that she said she was once Princess Celestia's student back in Equestria, go figure. I did see Sunset Shimmer transform into a demon but even so it was just a dream, even the vision of Sci Twi from Crystal Prep High School smashing the Wondercolts statue at the Friendship Games as a winged monster was just a dream, I never even believed there even so-called Wondercolts statue at that base where most of the students at Canterlot High hung out if that's what the school was actually called but a lot of schools in the past I remember through photos had horses as their school mascots like Murray university with their stallion horse on their school banners which my big sister went to university college. "Hey! Wake up!" The voice shouted. I ignored. A big rock clonked on top of my head which woke me up. I saw Sunset Shimmer from my old school but she wasn't a person, she was a small orange unicorn with a sun on her flank. "Wha-what, what was that for?! And why are you a unicorn!?" I said in a neigh. I covered my mouth which I thought where my hands but instead where two light purple hoofs. I quickly looked at myself and noticed I was not a human nor a draconequus, I quickly ran over to the mirror where Sunset Shimmer came out out of and saw a purple pegesus staring back at me. "DAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!," I screamed out loud, everyone in all of Equestria could probably hear me. "Adean! Calm downright now! Your fine! This is supposed to happen when your in Equestria!" Sunset Shimmer shouted. "But, what?! But this is all a dream! This can't be real!" I panicked. "Do you remember the Chaos Pendent and the thugs that cursed you with it?" Sunset Shimmer had said. I looked down and saw the red glow coming from my chest. "I guess this really is real then, but I think the whole magic thing is nonsense," I sighed with my wings hanging down from the side of my body while I sat upright with my front hoofs lifted up.

"Oh my Celestia! What's going on here?! Every creature here in Equestria can hear whoever's making that loud racket!" Said Princess Twilight Sparkle rushing into the throne room where we where with the mirror. "Oh hi Twilight, it's hard to say this but I dragged a old friend through the portal with me," replied Sunset Shimmer. I can't say why but I startled every creature in Equestria, even though I hated to admit that's where I really was and that I was really a pegesus now instead of a draconequus.

"What's wrong with her?" Twilight Sparkle asked. "Oh, this is our friend Adean, she's still a little new to Equestria," was Sunset Shimmer's answer. I tried to stand upright and walk on two hoofs but fell flat on my face. Twilight Sparkle looked at me saying. "What the?" I knew that this was still too weird to be true. I tried standing up again but fell down again. I snorted in disbelief then gave in. "Gee, I didn't want to believe what all has happened to me with the Chaos Pendent and all but I'll play along," I sighed and began walking on all four hoofs. "Hey Adean where are you going?" Twilight Sparkle asked. "To go look up something on how those thugs got that pendent," I replied. "But all I have that tells about the Chaos Pendent is the creator of the pendent named Grogar," Twilight Sparkle went on. I looked at both Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer's flanks, they had cutie marks, I looked at my flank but I had no cutie mark. I had to ask a stupid question. "Excuse me girls but how did you get your cutie marks?" I asked. They both stared at me then it was Twilight Sparkle that spoke. "Well, I got mine from studying magic at Princess Celestia's school for gifted unicorns," said Twilight Sparkle. "Ditto," Sunset Shimmer replied. I looked at them in disbelief then said. "So you both got your cutie marks from finding your exact same talents?" I asked. Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer both nodded. "Will I ever find my special talent?" I questioned. "You will but it'll take a little time but not too long, even though your a mare you'll find your special talent and get your cutie mark before grow too old to get it," said Sunset Shimmer.

I smiled but was not for sure I'll get a cutie mark since I wasn't born a pony, not even created by Grogar, which is a good thing, but I still wanted to find my place in Equestria as a pony as well as I did a draconequus and people finally understood me as a draconequus on earth but will I find my place as a pony here in Equestria, or will Princess Celestia banish me far away from here, maybe in the Everfree Forest? What if that Alphyn comes back for a rematch and I'm in my meek pony form instead of my sturdy draconequus form to defend myself? Then what?


	2. Discord's Realm

I planned on applying for a job in Canterlot to be a royal guard,but not real sure what Princess Celestia and Princess Luna might think of me being a royal guard since I've never flown before in the Wonderbolts academy, but it was worth a try, I had to ask Twilight Sparkle if I can go to Canterlot to learn how to be a royal guard. "Here it goes," I thought. I walked up to Twilight Sparkle and spoke. "Umm, Twilight, I've been wondering, if I can go to Canterlot and ask Celestia and Luna if I can learn to be a royal guard?" I asked. Twilight Sparkle nodded. "Yes you can in fact," was Twilight Sparkle's reply. I jumped up and down like a excited little filly, it's been a long time since I've been happy enough to have that much energy. "Oh! That's great! I'll get on a train and go to Canterlot right away!" I said happily.

I got on the train on the train station with my pet beagle dog Lou and we went on our way to Canterlot although something strange happened, the train stopped, I seen this before many times on television but never in real life, even here in the magical world of Equestria where things still seemed so normal. I looked out the window and saw my train cart floating in another dimension. It can't be done by me, I was just a pegesai with no magical abilities and I wasn't a draconequus so how did I end up here?

There was no up, no down and strange things where floating around which creeped me out and it had a blackish blue background with floating islands and one where there was a house in the middle. My train cart stopped at the front door and a creature that looked real familiar, the same kind of creature I first changed into. The creature opened the door from the inside. "Oh, well hello there Adean, I was hoping when you'd drop in my realm and play a game," the creature spoke. "Are you Discord? And this is your realm!?" I yelled. The creature smiled and nodded. "Your big sis and I are just starting a story session of her role playing playing game of Dungeons and Dragons," Discord replied. "But I don't have time for that now, I-" I paused because Discord interrupted me before I can finish. He snapped his fingers and sent me into his house where he had a table laid out with

character sheets and custom figures of me as a draconequus with armor on and a sword and bone and arrows and somewhat shield on my back, my sister's character was a Druid with goat horns but she didn't really self insert herself into that character it looked like and Discord's character was just like mine, a self insert and a draconequus too, he even looked like him except for the silver long hair and armor with a bow and arrow and my character looked exactly like my draconequus form except with the armor and weapons.

I saw my big sister Cassie in Discord's living room, I was shocked. "What the hey are you doing here in Discord's realm?!" I asked. "Playing Dungeons and Dragons, Discord invited us to play, why don't you come down and join us?" Cassie replied. I shook my head. "No, like I said I need to get to Canterlot to learn to become a royal guard to get my cutie mark at a talent at being a captain," I said. "Oh come on Adean we all know your a creature of chaos like me," said Discord picking me up and hugging me. I flew out of his arms and back down on the floor, I kind of gotten used to flying now. "I'm sorry but, I don't have the same abilities you do as a draconequus," I explained. "Oh, but you do, you have that pendent fused to your body and now you have my powers as well as my good looks," Discord said slyly. "What's that?" I said sarcastically. "You'll learn to change from pony, to human, to draconequus over time, by the way if you want to learn about the mystery of the pendent that gave you my good looks and abilities, then stick with me and we'll find out why those thugs did that to you,"


	3. Living in Both Worlds

I was reluctant to go with Discord to find out more about those thugs that the cops are tracking down but Cassie thought it would be a good opportunity to get to know Discord better in person just like I did Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer. I forced myself to go with Discord while Cassie put up her Dungeons and Dragons game stuff and character sheets and the three of us went out Discord's front door. Since most of the areas in Discord's realm seem to to lead to nowhere it seemed impossible for us ponies to know the way back to Equestria if Discord's realm had no up and no down hardly at all. Discord on the other hoof knew how to get out of his realm that seems to go nowhere because it seemed more sense to him then to me no matter if I was a draconequus or a pony. Discord put out one paw and used his chaotic magic to open up the rift from his realm to Equestria which looked really strange seeing Discord's out of the ordinary dimension open up to a more normal but magical dimension like Equestria, unlike my homeworld earth which was normal but hardly had any magic.

Discord closed the portal to his dimension and opened up a portal to send my big sister Cassie back to earth and of course with Discord's magic Cassie can change back into a human after entering the portal back to earth. I stayed in Equestria with Discord to go to Fluttershy's cottage to get some nice ice sweet tea and talk.

I've gotten used to being a pony, I bet if I change back into a draconequus I could learn to use magic even as a pony and a human too, like I remember for a while when Twilight Sparkle set hoof on earth for the first time as a human, she had no magic but now she learned to use magic in human form on earth to stop Sunset Shimmer when she was a demon and to stop the Dazzlings in the Battle of the Bands by singing with her friends and even Sunset Shimmer by her side but after the Battle of the Bands during the Friendship Games when Sci Twi was made to compete, Princess Twilight Sparkle never went back to earth since then but kept the mirror that led to earth just in case she needed to use it for emergencies or if Sunset Shimmer needed to.

Discord and I visited Fluttershy at her cottage and the three of us chatted and told each other stories, I wanted to return back to my home world when it was Fluttershy that said. "Why don't you live in both Equestria and earth?" Fluttershy asked. I was clueless, if I didn't know if I could live in both worlds especially with where I was living now and just can't keep moving all my belongings and furniture back and forth from both worlds. "I may have a solution," Discord replied.

Discord introduced me to my second home here in Ponyville not far from Fluttershy's cottage. "It's nice, my second home!" I replied. Discord opened up a rift to the dimension to my home on earth then he snapped his fingers and a duplicate of all my belongings and furniture was in the house in Ponyville all orginized and set in place in the spots they are in my apartment on earth. "Oh, gee Discord, I didn't know you could replicate objects," I acknowledged. Discord nodded. "You'll do fine here in Equestria as well as on earth," Discord replied.

After Discord replicated all my belongings and furniture into my home in Equestria he let Fluttershy and I have some girl time. We went window shopping, eat out at the Clover cafe and did puzzles and colored together in her cottage. Fluttershy and I where starting to get to know each other better because I found out about her little brother Flutter Butter learning to become a barber and how nice her parents are and that I'll love to meet them someday as well as her brother Fluttter Butter. As Fluttershy and I said our goodbyes for the day I went back home in Ponyville that's a replica version of my apartment place back on earth. I climbed in bed, turned off my light, put on my sleep mask and went down for the night. I knew that my mom doesn't matter where I am or what I am or even what world I'm in but much as I knew it all the people back on earth still loved me no matter what.


	4. Welcome to Ponyville Party

I always wished things like magic, dragons, centaurs and unicorns where real ever since I was little but after the experience I had with the pendent and my adventures in Equestria so far and being a draconequus especially after that fight against the timberwolves and the Alphyn, I started to see magic, other worlds and mythical creatures in a different way. I loved magic, I loved other worlds and mythical creatures but loved living a normal life on earth where things seemed less like a epic adventure in real life under my own roof, reading and watching fantasy on tv was one thing but from my experience, you can't compare books and tv to real life, and I wished that I was just back in my own world again, going to my job, being with my family and friends and getting out of town more often which I miss the most. I missed being near the ocean or near the river in the city not far for where I live at the home I have on earth, still I enjoy going to conventions and Walt Disney World because they're places where you can feel like your going on a epic adventure and seeing your favorite fictional characters without the chaos of it actually being real. I enjoyed entertainment more then actual epic adventures like going out in space like real astronauts do in space shuttles and don't have food things where big meals pop out when in space or have artificial gravity or even light speed like in science fiction and somehow and how would they go to the bathroom in space? But it was all just science fiction, not real, what does it matter anyways because as a little girl I had a big fear of going out into space but when it came to space rides at Disney parks I knew that wasn't real so I didn't have to worry about what real astronauts do out in space, because this is real life, not science fiction and even so I might've saw myself as a pony and a draconequus in a magical world full of pastel ponies and other creatures but still I never believed it, when I wake up I'll still be in my bedroom in my apartment in the real world.

—————————-

I woke up and noticed the things about me being a pony and a draconequus and having a second home in Ponyville was all real, I looked at myself and noticed I still had hoofs, I was still a pony and the red pendent was still glowing inside my chest where the thugs put around my chest and changed me into a draconequus. But the pendent came here from Equestria, how could two normal thugs from my world get to it? How can they if only way to Equestria was through Twilight's mirror and Discord's and my new ability to open up rifts to other dimensions, they don't know about the portal that's on Canterlot High campus school grounds, it'll just lead to Twilight's throne room, I had to find out how they got that pendent.

When I walked into Ponyville, Pinkie Pie scared me with her Welcome to Ponyville party, I was still overstimulated being around a group of ponies I didn't know yet, I knew Pinkie Pie and I knew she knew everypony here in Ponyville and her special talent of throwing parties but even though I respected that Pinkie Pie was trying to throw me a belated Welcome to Ponyville party I was not the kind of pony that liked being around too many strange ponies or people all at once, I liked to be introduced to them one at a time just to get to know them better. I gotten used to people at my job and people at the Y I've been working out in my world because I've been to those places for a long time and now know everybody at those places where I go, but Equestria was still new to me and I still had to get to know ponies, so far the ponies I know in Equestria are the mane six and Sunset Shimmer, gee, I even know Spike and Discord and they're not even ponies.

After I had enough being around lots of ponies I didn't know all at once I grabbed some leftover of choclate cake from Pinkie Pie's belated Welcome to Ponyville party and went to the Ponyville library where it was quiet and I can read my books, I didn't always need to borrow books at the library because I have a whole library in my own home here in Ponyville and at my home on earth.

I was done reading for the day because it was close to eight and I was getting tired from reading my books in the Ponyville library, so I went back to my place next door to Fluttershy's cottage and opened up my front door and saw my dog Lou come to me barking so happy to see me home. I petted Lou on the forehead and went to do my night chores, Lou was well behaved, hardly never gotten into the trash because Fluttershy sent him off to obedience school before I could adopt him as my pet, Fluttershy could train Lou to be obedient but she already had her hoofs full careing for all her pets and the wildlife.

I liked all seven of my friends and Spike, gee I even liked Discord for company for a start because he enjoys playing Dungeons and Dragons like Cassie and I do. I was wondering why did Discord want to help me out find out more about the mysterious pendent even though he has no clue how those thugs gotten it in the first place, I would totally agree with him.


	5. Time with Discord and Fluttershy

i had a lot of pain in my chest last night as less likely I knew that it was my cutie mark that appeared when I was having pain in my chest with the pendent glowing inside. My cutie mark was a red pendent with blue Pegesus wings on it to show I was a shapeshifter under the power of the pendent but it seemed like I had no control over my change yet. The pendent didn't change me back into a human this time and my body was in so much pain I fell out of bed and transformed back into a light purple and lavender draconequus. I woke up and looked in the mirror. "Oh no, not this again," I murmued. I got back upright on two legs and got to my sewing machine and started making clothes for me to wear as a draconequus. When I finished with all my cloths I put them in my dresser drawers and put on a t-shirt with vest over it and pants but with no shoes since my mitch matched critter feet wouldn't fit in shoes so I was finally fully dressed and went out to find Discord to get some answers.

I didn't know how to get to Discord's realm, even though I can open up portals to other dimensions again but I still didn't know how to get to Discord's. I went over to Fluttershy's cottage and guessed right, Discord was having tea with Fluttershy and they where chatting away. I knocked on her door. Fluttershy opened up her front door to her cottage and saw me as a draconequus. "Oh, hi Adean, did you ever get your cutie mark?" Fluttershy asked. I nodded. "I got it last night before I changed back into a draconequus, it was a red diamond pendent with blue wings," was my reply. "Oh, it must have something to do with that pendent being a part of you now," said Fluttershy. "Yes, I guess so," I responded stroking my hair.

Fluttershy invited me in her cottage with her and Discord to have some tea.

I sipped a few cups of tea while Discord kept talking about his time with Big Macintosh and Spike seeing the Power Ponies film in theatres. I can see that Discord was just not friends with my big sister Cassie, Fluttershy and I but with other guys like Big Macintosh and Spike even knowing they enjoyed playing Dungeons and Dragons as much as Cassie and I. Unlike Discord, Fluttershy was more settled and laid back like me in some ways where Discord like to make jokes as well as funny chaos which made it almost as fun to be around him as it was Pinkie Pie, everypony was different just like everyperson was different. They had different interests and personalities and flaws which all made us who we are, because we're normal and have the right to have feelings and think differently from one another but we can always agree on things even though we all don't like the same things.


	6. Discord’sLove

Discord wanted to tell me how much he loved me but was too timed to do so, he said some things like he used to hook up with another female draconequus named Cosmos but found out she wasn't as nice as she seemed, that's why Discord was a little nervous to tell how much he felt about me at first because his experience with Cosmos. I knew I wouldn't treat Discord like a dog that rolled in something nasty like Cosmos did because I wasn't that kind of draconequus, even though I originally wasn't one myself. I liked that for a natural born draconequus Discord changed over time instead of causing trouble. "Adean, I have something to tell you, Discord said nervously twiddling his fingers. "What's that?" I responded. "I-I love you," Discord went on nervously. "Oh, you do, then what?" I asked curiously. Discord came closer till he kissed me on the cheek. I started to blush in embarrassment and a bit out of the fact that Discord was falling in love with me, I could feel it as much as him, I was falling in love too. "I love you too," was my response. Discord was blushing even more but looked away, he was still timed to except the fact he was falling in love with another draconequus that truely appropriates him unlike Cosmos and his cousin Eris who are two other draconequui he knows. "I-I gotta go," i stammered. "Where? Don't you want help figuring out how those thugs got that pendent?" He asked. "I need to be alone now, get back to earth to think now that people don't fear me as a draconequus anymore," was my reply. As Discord saw me open the dimension to earth to go back he started to look a bit sadder almost like he did when he ruled under Equestria centuries ago but not because he was miserable this time but because he was feeling a hole in his heart now that he understood love and remorse. The other two draconequui he knew Eris and Cosmos hated him and thought he was nothing special and was a worthless pathetic creature and that's why he never felt true love for his kind, but when I came along as a draconequus all that started to change for Discord. He felt like what he wanted to do the most was help me with my troubles of the spell that was put on me by some ordinary thugs, or where they?


	7. Assigned Mission

I was back on earth and at the front door of my apartment complex which was next to the first front door of my apartment to that complex. I unlocked the door using my keys that where tied to my purse that I always carried around. Nobody on earth feared me anymore as a draconequus because of what they witnessed from me actually being the human Adean actually being a victim of some sort of curse and now that I knew it the city sheriff wanted me to find out where those thugs went, but ever since they put that pendent around me and left I never saw them again, of course superheroes aren't real but also I wasn't a cop so how can I help the sheriff find two wanted men? Although the sheriff wanted me to find them because if he knew by what Sunset Shimmer told the truth about those two crooks where no ordinary criminals then I had to find them, they must must posses some sort of dark magic to get what what they want. This was way over my head, they looked like ordinary criminals but they wouldn't be so ordinary if they had a magical item in hand that came from a land ruled mostly by magic, but I just knew that I can't let my eyes fool me because looks can be deceiving.

I smelled something with my strong draconequus nostrils, the smell was real strong but smelled very familiar like old pickup truck gas and that gas smelled very much like the same pickup truck that drove off when I was out cold that night when I had that pendent around my neck. "No, can it be? It's the truck of those thugs!"


	8. The Truth

I followed my nose to the stench of the gas from the pickup truck that belonged to the thugs till I came to a old torn down house. "This must be their hideout," I thought. I saw the truck there and can smell the gas from when it was on but now it wasn't, it seemed like they just stopped here. I snuck up to the front window and wiped dust off it and glanced inside and saw what I couldn't even believe to be true. There was a caldron with a bubbling red potion in it and spellbooks containing dark magic in them from the looks of it. I heard footsteps coming from the room and I ducked to make sure whoever was coming in wouldn't see me looking through their window. The two people came in and I slowly took a peek to see who they where and they where those exact same men that I met back near at Target where I was shopping. They where wearing robes and pointed hats almost like they where some sort of warlocks which I had a feeling when it came down to dark Equestrian magic.

"Good thing we found a spell to get into other dimensions, especially that stupid pony dimension," said the one thug in a warlock robe and hat. "Yeah, but it was no fun being a dumb pastel colored pony," the lead thug growled. I gasped. "So they turned to dark magic to get into other dimensions to get whatever they want," I pondered. I knew now they must've gotten into Equestria by using dark magic to get magical Equestrian artifacts to get the power to have whatever they want. I saw the lead thug stirring the caldron till I noticed he was done with whatever he was doing in that red glowing potion. He took out a spell book and said some words I didn't understand what he was saying when a flash of green light filled the whole house and then went away and all the red glowing potion in the caldron was gone but the lead thug took out several red Pendents with necklace things came out glowing. "Now we have copies of those Pendents that we put around that girly's neck," he sneered. "Yeah, yeah, and now we can curse those cops and anyone that tries to get in our way!," the lead thug's partner laughed stupidly. The lead thug tailed his arm at him threatening to hit him to shut up because was about to say that. "I gotta tell somebody, I'm not sure about the cops though because they probably don't know those thugs possess powerful dark magic, but I have to try!" I whispered as I ran off to find help.


	9. To the Rescue

"Gee, I wonder what is taking Adean so long, she's been real happy living with us ponies here in Equestria lately," Fluttershy sighed. "She must still be uncomfortable with that curse of her's," was Sunset Shimmer's response. "Oh don't worry girls, Adean will be fine, she's playing Dungeons and Dragons with Discord," was Twilight Sparkle's reply. They then saw Discord teleport right in front of them. He looked nervous and tired almost like he was concerned about something. "What's wrong Discord? Where's Adean?" Twilight Sparkle asked the centuries old draconequus. "I don't know she just left back to earth but I have a sinking feeling that Adean might be in trouble if we don't help her quickly," said Discord in concern. "You love her don't you Discord?" Fluttershy assured him. Discord blushed at the thought. Sunset Shimmer who knew nothing about Discord saw the redness in Discords face and said. "Oh I see it you love her don't you, I know it's true," giggled Sunset Shimmer. "No! I have Fluttershy, I don't need another draconequus in my life!" Discord vowed. "You can deny it but the truth is that you really love her," Fluttershy hummed. Discord sighed, he knew Fluttershy must be right especially since Fluttershy was Discord's best friend, he must be falling more and more in love with me even though he didn't show it to anyone. "You se? You do love her so much you came to us because of the concern you have for her," assured Twilight Sparkle. Discord blushed a bit more with a slight smile and straightened up and opened a portal to earth to find me.

"What do we do now?" Fluttershy wondered. "Let's go to the police department and find the sheriff he'll know where Adean is," said Sunset Shimmer. "Reality check, how do we find the police department without a car and a gps?" Discord asked. "Magic, it'll lead us straght to the police department," was Twilight Sparkle's answer. Twilight let out a spark of magic from her horn and let out soft alicorn magic to find her way to the police department.

Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, Fluttershy and Discord made it all the way to the police department all four of them ran up to the sheriff's front desk. "Where's Adean?" Discord asked. "Oh, Discord, long time no see," said the sheriff. Discord knew a lot of humans in my homeworld because he's been traveling throughout other dimensions longer then I have because he's a centuries old draconequus while me on the other hand just became a draconequus. "What's up?" The sheriff asked. "We need your help on finding Adean, where is she?" Sunset Shimmer asked trying to get the sheriff back on topic. When Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy entered back to earth it wasn't just them that weren't in human forms but Sunset Shimmer who was still a unicorn with the sun on her pony flank. "I sent Adean on a mission to go find those two thugs that cursed her," the sheriff continued. "Then we got to find her! Can you come with us to help us out sheriff?" Twilight Sparkle replied. The sheriff nodded and got out his police Jeep and told all four of them to hop on in so that he can step on it to get to wherever I might be at and where those thugs might be hiding.

——————

I tried to find my way back to the police department but the stench of that gas of the crook's pickup truck was blocking my scent that I couldn't find my way back there. I saw the thugs walking outside and I tried to hide but they ended up spotting me. "Oh, now what on earth could this be?" The lead crook sneered. "Oh oh! It's that lady we met near that Target when we had our heist!" His partner answered. "Ohh, yes, yes, so the spell did work and now look at you, your now a monster, you think now that society is now on your side? Well now we'll stop the police from arresting us from getting what we want and we'll be sure you don't stop us ether, draconequus girly!" The lead thug snarled. I tried to run but I was blocked by the lead thug's partner as he grabbed me by my body. I bit his hand with my super sharp teeth and the second thug screeched in pain then punched me in the face. I tried to get back up on my two feet but fell back down because they where too much for me to handle on my own.

They picked me up and tied me to a chair in their rusted old house and started doing spells to try to find a way to kill me. I woke up and found out they tied me up and put a gag around my mouth to prevent me to yell out for help. I didn't know what to do all my friends knew about magic where all in Equestria having fun, this is when I felt like I needed them most of all because I felt lost without them now.


	10. As Hostage

"Your done draconequus girly, nobody is gonna save ya now that we got ya all tied up with nothing to say," said the lead thug. I felt like he was right, nobody was gonna find me out here especially when I was tied up with a gag around my mouth. I felt like if they where gonna do something far worse then turn me into a warty old toad, which they could've done but that was not I think they intended to do because they might kill anybody that gets in their way.

Twilight, Discord, Sunset Shimmer and Fluttershy where not far from where the two nasty warlocks where keeping me hostage and somehow I knew they would bring the police with them. Twilight was tracking the trail to the warlock's hideout with her tracking spell to find where I was till it led to a miserable rusted house. "Gee Twilight, that hose looks like it's been abandoned," Fluttershy whispered. "Yes Fluttershy, but looks can be deceiving, so keep a lookout for Adean and any sign of danger," was Twilight Sparkle's reply. Fluttershy knew how to keep quiet while Discord, Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer tiptoed not to make a sound themselves while the sheriff stayed in his police Jeep, that blended in with the other non police vehicles to make sure the thugs don't know that he's watching them.

While the lead warlock was brewing another potion containing some sort of poison to kill me get me out of the way of stopping them from using the replica Pendents that looked just like the one they stole from Equestria which they used to curse me. I felt like at this same time they really where gonna kill me because they did enough by turning me into a draconequus but it felt like I was not gonna be the only human that where gonna be transformed into a draconequus, they made duplicates of the pendent they used on me to try to curse any other human that would get in their way but if I could only get loose I could warn anyone in town that I found the thugs and that they where warlocks that made replicas of the pendent they put on me so they have nobody in their way to get what they want illegally, but it was hopeless, I still can't move no matter how hard I squirmed and shook the chair, I couldn't get loose.


	11. Battle Against Dark Magic

Discord peered into the window and saw me all tied up, he started to to tear up a bit then growl under the back of his throat in anger. "Whoever is doing this to Adean will pay!" Discord snarled under his breath. "Shh, keep your voice down Discord, you don't want whoever kidnapped Adean to get you too," whispered Fluttershy. Discord's pupils stopped glowing a angry red and he looked at his old friend. "Then how do we get her out of there? I love her," Discord mourned. "We'll find a way," was Sunset Shimmers response. A sound of footsteps suddenly came near and they saw the two and they where looking at all four of them. "I knew I heard someone back here!" The lead thug said. "We know your secrets now you crooks, you turned to dark magic just to escape the law!" Twilight Sparkle shouted. Discord snarled at the two thugs and spoke. "It was you that changed my biggest fan into what I am and on top of that you kidnap her!" He growled. The lead thug sneered. "And so I did, I just wanted the power to stop anyone that got in my way!" The lead thug snarled. The sheriff walked up to the two thugs holding handcuffs in his hand. "Your under arrest for use of dark magic just to escape the law!" The sheriff called out. "Says you!" The lead thug said as he sent out a wand and zapped the sheriff turning him into a toad. The sheriff croaked and slowly hopped away but Fluttershy picked up the toad and all four of them ran to go find a way to free me.

"I'll distract them, Fluttershy hold on to the sheriff, Sunset Shimmer and Discord you two go together and save Adean," said Twilight Sparkle. The three of them nodded by Twilight's orders. Fluttershy flew off holding the sheriff in her hoofs while Twilight Sparkle went and zapped powerful alicorn magic at the two warlocks. "Whoa! Watch where your blasting that magic!" The lead thug yelped. "Well, well, well, you boys think your so good with magic huh?" Twilight Sparkle said sarcastically. The two warlocks looked at the big smirk on Twilight's face in fear. "Run away!" The lead thug's partner called out. As they ran Twilight continued to zap them with alicorn magic. Sunset Shimmer and Discord snuck into the rusted old house into the spell room where I was all tied up. Sunset Shimmer used her unicorn magic to cut me loose while Discord took the gag off me. "Oh, you guys came back, I knew you would," I said tearing up. Discord kissed me and I smiled and kissed him back showing even more tears in my eyes to show Discord that Discord did truly love me. "Where's Fluttershy?" I asked. "With the sheriff, long story, now let's get out of this place, who knows how long Twilight can hold them off!" Discord replied. "Wait, since I have the ability to shapeshift I should find a book somewhere in this old house teaching me how to control my shapeshifting abilities," I said. Sunset Shimmer and Discord helped me look throughout all the books to find a book on something about shapeshifting spells. "I found it!" Sunset Shimmer said. "Where was it?" I asked. "Under the letter T," explained Sunset Shimmer. I looked through the pages till I found a very useful form to stop those thugs, Discord was of course looking over my shoulder (if that's what you want say a draconequus like myself has) was reading. "The dragon form is not bad," was Discord's comment. "You know, I think your right!" I responded. Sunset Shimmer grabbed a few spellbooks she thought to be useful and and Discord evacuated the house when I started to transform again.

My fluff on the tip of my tail left, my horns changed shape, my fur went away, my feathers on my one of my wings became leathery and I got a scaly lavender underbelly and my wings grew even larger and I started to breath a big burst of fire fire out of my mouth burning the old house to the ground. "Where's Adean? What happened to her?" Fluttershy asked. "I hate to tell you Fluttershy but she's a dragon," pointing her hoof up to me flying in the air. "You mean she transformed into a dra-dragon!?" Fluttershy stammered. Discord nodded. The lead crook had finally pinned Twilight Sparkle to the ground and was about to put a pendent around her neck till I came in my dragon form and snatched up the crook with my scaly talons and flew off with him then threw him into a tree as he fell down the branches and looked at me in fear. "Run!" He called out to his partner as they both ran. As they they tried to run I breathed a burst of flames at them stopping them at their path as they fell down to the ground. The toad that was with Fluttershy changed back into the sheriff and saw me as the dragon and thanked me for finally stopping those crooks. He put handcuffs on the two bad guys and threw them in his police Jeep and sent them off to prison for their terrible crime for doing dark magic to stop those in their way from getting what they want. I sighed and took a deep breath and I changed back into a draconequus and I looked at my arms, they where furry again, but I thought I would kind of get used to being a dragon after a while.

Fluttershy ran up to hug me. "Oh Adean, you stopped those big meanies, good for you!" She said in tears of joy. Discord walked up to me and smiled. "Well, you've proven yourself to be a good draconequus, but if you still want to learn how to teleport I'll teach you the basics," said Discord. "Ok, sounds good to me," I replied. Discord kissed me on the cheek and I got a group hug from him, Fluttershy, Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer. I knew that even though the mystery of the pendent was over my adventures weren't, they where just starting.


End file.
